


Ha/Bár

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, One True Pairing, Sappy, Shounen-ai, Virginity
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Csendben kortyolgatta a sörét a kocsma egyik sötét sarkában, miközben a korsó párás üvege felett egy kecses alakra szegezte a tekintetét."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ha/Bár

**Author's Note:**

> Bocsánat, tudom, hogy ez egy kis bénácska történet, de ha már megírtam, nem akartam a virtuális szemetesládába dobni... >.>

Csendben kortyolgatta a sörét a kocsma egyik sötét sarkában, miközben a korsó párás üvege felett egy kecses alakra szegezte a tekintetét. Akaratlanul is felszakadt egy sóhaj ajkai közül, amikor az alak pucsítva a bárpultnak támaszkodott, tökéletes rálátást engedve formás hátsóhára.

Akira úgy érezte, a farmer, amit ma viselt, túlontúl szűk.

Szerette volna megérinteni azt a formás feneket, végigjáratni ujjait a tökéletes idomokon, megízlelni az idegen férfi ajkait, a haját simogatni, végigcsókolni a teste minden porcikáját. Ha lett volna bátorsága hozzá, már rég--

Ám nem volt. Gyáva volt, és egyedüli mentségeként csak azt a tinédzserkori incidenst tudta felhozni, amikor bevallotta a legjobb barátjának, hogy szerelmes belé. Aznap nem elég, hogy szavakkal bántották - mocskos buzinak, fasszopónak, mindenféle hülye kurvának elhordták -, de az osztálytársai még jól meg is verték. Az egyik akkor szerzett sebhelyet a mai napig viselte, és azóta soha nem mert kezdeményezni, de még egy melegbár környékére sem elmenni.

Harminchárom éves volt, és még nem volt párkapcsolata, de ami még rosszabb, tapasztalata sem, hiszen még csak meg sem csókolták soha. Egy lúzer volt.

Már három hete járt ebbe a bárba inni. Minden este elszopogatott egy sört abban a sötét sarokban, és a gyönyörű idegent figyelte, akibe az első nap véletlenül - szó szerint - belebotlott. Mióta megcsapta őt a férfi édes-fanyar parfümének illata, el volt veszve. Tudta, hogy hülyeség, mégis minden nap idejött, hogy figyelhesse a másikat, akinek még a nevét sem tudta, ám már fejből fel tudta volna idézni, hány szempillája van, és milliméterre megmondani, hol van az az apró anyajegy az arcán, amit alapozóval elég ügyesen eltüntetett ahhoz, hogy az avatatlan szem észre sem vehesse.

Akira kortyolt még egyet a söréből. Az ital keserű volt, illet a megkeseredett hangulatához.

Tovább figyelte a másikat, remélte, ma este legalább a nevét megtudja egy elcsípett beszélgetésből. Ám úgy tűnt, nincs szerencséje, az idő csak telt, a sör fogyott, és ráadásul egy óvatlan pillanatban még a tekintetük is találkozott, mire Akira szégyellősen kapta félre a fejét, remélve, hogy a férfi nem gondol rosszra. Nem akarta, hogy rájöjjön, miatta jár ide, és titokban őt figyeli.

Megnyugodott, mikor a másik nevetve visszafordult a barátaihoz, ám nem tartott soká a megkönnyebbülés: a könyökével leverte a tárcáját az asztalról, így lehajolt érte, és mire felegyenesedett, a gyönyörű idegen ott ült az asztala túloldalán, két sörrel a kezében. Az egyiket vigyorogva Akira elé csúsztatta.

\- A vendégem vagy - mondta kellemes hangján, amitől borzongás futott végig Akira gerincén.

\- Izé… köszönöm - motyogta esetlenül a fiú, mire az idegen ajkai, ha lehet, még szélesebb mosolyra húzódtak.

\- Észrevettem, hogy figyelsz. - Akira úgy érezte, menten elsüllyed szégyenében. Az asztallapra szegezte a tekintetét, és azon kezdett morfondírozni, hogy vajon láthatatlanná tudna-e válni, ha elég erősen koncentrálna rá. Gondolataiból egy gyengéd kéz érintése szakította ki: az idegen átnyúlt az asztal fölött, és Akira füle mögé simított egy rakoncátlan hajtincset. - Azért vettem észre, mert én is figyeltelek. Már aznap kiszúrtalak magamnak, amikor véletlenül összeütköztünk. Kíváncsi voltam, mikor lépsz majd, de őszintén szólva, elfogyott a türelmem.

Akira kerek szemekkel és szégyentől égő arccal meredt a másikra, aki lassan felállt, és az asztal másik oldalára sétálva mellé ült a padra, olyan közel, hogy a combjaik összesimultak.

\- Kouyou vagyok - nyújtott neki kezet nyugati módra.

\- A… Akira - suttogta maga elé elbűvölten a férfi, és óvatosan megrázta a másik kezét.

Kouyou határozott, ám mégsem követelőző mozdulattal átkarolta a másik derekát, és közelebb vonta őt magához. Úgy tűnt, Akirával ellentétben neki volt önbizalma a kezdeményezéshez.

\- Nos, Akira, javaslom, igyuk meg a sörünket, utána pedig menjünk el valami nyugodtabb helyre, ahol kettesben lehetünk - súgta a férfi fülébe, mire az akaratlanul is megborzongott a forró lehelettől, ami fülcimpáját csiklandozta. Nem tudta, mit mondhatna erre, ezért csak sután bólintott, kiérdemelve egy újabb mosolyt a másiktól.

Nem tudta, mihez fog kezdeni, ha a másik megtudja, mennyire tapasztalatlan. Vajon Kouyou leppattintja majd? Vagy kineveti? Ám úgy döntött, nem gondolkodik rajta annyit. Hiszen most itt volt mellette a férfi, akire már annyi napja vágyott, a derekát simogatta, és úgy mosolygott rá, hogy attól még egy márványszobor is elpirult volna… Akira nem akarta elrontani azzal a tökéletes pillanatat, hogy a jövő miatt aggódik. Nem tudta, meddig fog tartani, tíz percig vagy húsz évig, de boldog volt - itt, most, ebben a pillanatban. Egyelőre csak a jelen számított.


End file.
